Many individuals enjoy decorating their homes and/or offices during times of holiday observance to inspire good cheer and joy, to acknowledge religious obligations, and as a way to celebrate. Specifically, the tradition of decorating a Christmas tree has long been held in western cultures.
The Christmas tree, decorated in ornaments of wonderful variety, has come to be a symbol of the holiday season. It is, however, also a safety concern for parents of young children and or owners of pets. Currently, decorations and ornaments are attached directly to a Christmas tree, typically by string or hook, in such a way that renders the ornament secured to the Christmas tree so that the ornament will not easily detach from the tree. This dated way of attaching ornaments creates a hazardous situation for young children and/or pets who may pull, swat, and/or otherwise attempt to remove an ornament because the attached ornament is fastened securely directly to the branch; rather than be removed from the tree or other fixture easily when disturbed it can pull the entire tree or fixture down onto the child and/or pet, which can lead to injury and/or other damages.
Further, often the joy of decorating a Christmas tree both inside the home and outdoors, has lessened as many people have an ever growing list of obligations. The time spent attaching each individual decorating to each individual branch is extensive, especially considering the short duration of the season. Additionally, the mounting of ornaments to a Christmas tree and other fixtures or items can be physically difficult for any individual who lacks dexterity in the hands and fingers.
For these and other reasons, the present invention is ideal for attaching, assembling, joining, adhering, hanging, mounting, linking, and/or securing decorative accessory, ornament, cover, disguise, and or enhancement to Christmas trees, other items, and/or other fixtures. The present invention allows for the decorative accessory, ornament, cover, disguise, and or enhancement to be attached, hung, mounted, linked and/or secured while allowing for quick release and re-application should the need arise. Further, the present invention reduces overall assembly time of a fully decorated Christmas tree, other items, and/or fixtures in future or subsequent applications.
Decorative accessory, ornament, cover, disguise, and or enhancements are manufactured out of myriad materials and in a variety of shapes, sizes, colors, and/or designs dependent on each individual brand and manufacturer. Any design and/or material of the decorative accessory, ornament, cover, disguise, and or enhancement manufactured and sold under any brand is compatible to the correct use, application or enjoyment of the system apparatus and method of the present invention as described in this application. The method, system and apparatus of the present invention as described in this application can be correctly used, applied or enjoyed with any Christmas tree, whether live, fresh cut, or artificial; other items, and/or other fixtures.
Creating a safe, easy method, apparatus, and system to link, attach, secure, mount and/or join a decorative accessory, ornament, cover, disguise, and or enhancement to a Christmas tree, other items, and/or fixtures was a challenge because the ornament must remain secure unless pulled or otherwise displaced by a person or animal. More over, the method, apparatus, and system, needed to be quickly and easily re-assembled when displaced. Finally, total ease of use for all facets of the method, system, and apparatus was a concern for the end consumer. Also challenging is the differences in the width and thickness of Christmas tree branches, other items, and/or other fixtures one might choose to decorate or enhance using the present invention. The difference in size makes it difficult to design an apparatus, system, and method with the capacity and capability of fitting any type of tree branch, whether live, freshly cut, or artificial, or other item or fixture regardless of size or shape.